<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>couples discount by RedNRainy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437170">couples discount</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy'>RedNRainy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For profit, Valentine's Day, couples discount, execpt it’s not pretend, gay disaster Della Duck, gay disaster penumbra, pretending to be gay for 5$, this fic is doing so bad lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Della and Penny pretend to be a couple to get the discount.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck/Penumbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>couples discount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt:“But if they think we’re a couple, we'll get the couples discount!”</p><p>Della walked into the mall with Penumbra at her side, chatting exactly about the shops and where the best place to get earth cloths was<br/>
“and here we ARE!!” Della jested to the small store in front of them<br/>
“Quizos Cloaths?”<br/>
“yeah- werid name i know”<br/>
“What are those strange earth symbols ?”<br/>
“The hearts?”<br/>
“that is not what hearts look like i can-”<br/>
“no no, heh see these represent love! Its valentines day!”<br/>
“ what is-”<br/>
“its a mushy gushy holiday where couples give each other presents and  greeting card companies roll in cash an-”<br/>
“sounds fun?”<br/>
“It is unless your single”<br/>
0-0<br/>
Heading into the store the two were  immediately greeted by a store clerk<br/>
“Hey there! You too are such a cute couple! Be sure to give a holler if you need anything!” they said in a very fake cheery tone.<br/>
“Oh were-”<br/>
“fine thank you we’ll let you know if we need help though!” waving them away Della smirked<br/>
“Della we aren't a couple” Penumbra whispered in a confused tone</p><p>“But if they think we’re a couple, we'll get the couples discount!” Della said with a small bit of glee “Just play along!”<br/>
<br/>
Della smiled and took her hand<br/>
“for added effect of course!” she was never good at lying.<br/>
<br/>
Della held her hand the almost the entire time. THE ENTIRE TIME! penumbra was praying to the great moon that Della hadn't noticed the extra color in her cheeks.<br/>
Della had such good taste in clothing, or at least Penumbra thought she did, truth be told she knew little of earthen fashion out side of slap bracelets. She did know however Della always looked nice. </p><p>“Penny!”  Della said dragging her over to a pile of what she now knew as “Te shirts”<br/>
“This would be so cute on you!” Della pulled let her hand go for a moment to grab up one  that had a picture of the moon on it with the writing Moon child<br/>
“eh EH!”<br/>
“it is very uh moon-y?”<br/>
“yea your right maybe we should find something  more you!”  with out a second thought she dropped the shirt and grabbed Penumbra hand again.<br/>
“dont worry! Er dear we’ll find some stuff!”<br/>
With that she began to drag her somewhere else.<br/>
<br/>
Shopping had been relatively successful, Della had found a jacket that Penumbra had really loved, along with some striped shirts and a shirt that said “Stabby Stabby stabby stab” Which made Penumbra chuckle. Her chuckle was so cute. And she had looked amazing in that jacket, Penny really did have a good sense in fashion for some one so new to earth, or at least Della thought so, her own sense in fashion was a good ten years behind, but no matter what she wore Penny always did look really pretty.<br/>
<br/>
“that will be 45.95” the cashier said “are you two a couple”<br/>
“yes!” della said with a grin and a tiny hopefully unnoticeable blush<br/>
“alright then with the discount that

will be 40 dollars!”<br/>
<br/>
_<br/>
<br/>
Once they'd left there was a tension hanging in the air<br/>
“that was a lot of fun” Della keeping her face out of sight “maybe- maybe we should do it again sometime”<br/>
“Pretend to be a couple to save 5 earth dollars?”<br/>
“yeah pretend” she let out a tired laugh.<br/>
“i liked being a couple with you”<br/>
“i liked being a couple with you to”<br/>
Awkward silence<br/>
“you know maybe-” “ i was thinking-” they both started<br/>
“no no you first-” “You speak first” they once again said at the  same time<br/>
“antidisestablishmentarianism!” this time Della was the only one to speak<br/>
“huh?”<br/>
“I’ll explain later, but uh, i was thinking, maybe we could I don't know… go on a date some time…?”<br/>
“ I would like that,” Penumbra replied with a smile</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>